Où s'étendent les ombres
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Sauron a triomphé mais est ce que sa victoire est complète? Comment peut on lutter contre les ténèbres? Ma réponse au 26ème défi du Poney Fringant.


Quand Eomer posa son premier pas sur ce sentier sinueux, tout sembla silencieux. L'air ne semblait pas si vicieux et son corps ne se contractait pas en inspirant. Il pouvait presque entendre les oiseaux chanter et sentir le parfum des fleurs. Si ses calculs étaient exacts, c'était le début du printemps...  
Il ferma les yeux un instant et se remémora le printemps dans la Marche quand le monde n'avait pas encore basculé dans les Ombres. A ses côtés, Aragorn s'arrêta aussi. Il savait ce que son compagnon d'arme ressentait. Cela faisait des années qu'ils respiraient en toussant et que leurs yeux ne voyaient que le gris, le noir, la cendre et la nuit.

Ici dans L'île Sacrée, tout semblait tellement vivant... Comme une version magnifiée du passé.

- Excusez moi Aragorn. Cela fait longtemps...

Le roi du Gondor hocha la tête. Les deux hommes continuèrent à avancer en silence.

- Comment est ce possible? Comment est ce qu'une barrière invisible peut séparer tant de beauté de l'horreur de notre monde?

Le jeune roi du Rohan avait vu toutes ses cités tomber, les murailles se briser... La Cité Blanche ensanglantée. Le seul refuge qu'il restait à la poignée de personnes qui était son peuple c'était Helm. Mais même cette forteresse tomberait un jour devant la puissance de l'Ombre. Le guerrier qu'il était n'arrivait pas à assimiler l'idée qu'un tel royaume merveilleux puisse exister dans la pourriture de la Terre du Milieu. Une île, un refuge, existait dans cet océan de décombres.

Ils continuaient à avancer sur ce sentier silencieux alors qu'Aragorn expliquait:

- Il peut exister grâce à la puissance de Dame Melian.

Eomer était silencieux mais Aragorn sentait sa curiosité. Les rohirrim avaient toujours été très méfiants du monde des elfes et de tout ce qui avait attrait au surnaturel. Aussi le jeune roi n'avait que rarement entendu parler de tout cela. Mentionnerait-on Melian à un gondorien ou un elfe et aucune explication ne serait nécessaire.

- Dame Melian est de la même nature que Gandalf. Elle protège son pays grâce à une frontière invisible. Elle ne peut l'étendre plus loin que l'Eriador.

Il s'arrêta ici dans son explication. Quel serait l'intérêt de mentionner des personnes qu'Eomer ne connaissaient pas ou connaissait sous une mauvaise identité?

Le monde avait changé depuis la montée de l'Ombre. Elrond avait réussi à garder Imladris intacte grâce à Melian. Galadriel avait dû quitter avec regret la Lórien. Son anneau de pouvoir était devenu trop dangereux avec la présence de Sauron. Alors elle était aller rejoindre sa bienfaitrice du passé. Les derniers dúnedain vivaient ici ainsi que quelques gondoriens. Les rohirrim avaient refusé de quitter leurs terres et, Eomer commençait à peine à s'en rendre compte, ils avaient eu tort. La destruction engendrée par Sauron ainsi que ses créatures horribles avait décimé une grande partie des mortels. Aragorn était content que la Comté se trouvât dans le royaume de Melian. Avoir à expliquer à une troupe de hobbits qu'il leur quitter leurs terres le plus vite possible aurait été compliqué. Les nains obstinés comme toujours avaient aussi refusé de quitter leurs cités. Sauf Gimli fils de Gloin et sa famille.

L'Ile Sacrée, ou le Royaume de Melian comme on l'appelait, était très vaste. Ses frontières étaient sûres mais de temps en temps il y avait des incursions. Mais avec tous les elfes guerriers qui vivaient ici les intrus n'allaient pas loin. Après son long voyage à travers les dangers et l'obscurité, Eomer goûtait à cet après-midi ensoleillé et paisible. Il entendit des rires et des chants. Cela semblait si irréel après le silence, les cris et les pleurs.

Et des bois verdoyants qui bordaient le sentier sortit un groupe de femmes. C'étaient des elfes et Eomer reconnut l'épouse d'Aragorn. Il détourna presque son regard de leurs retrouvailles et le posa sur les autres elfes. Et il croisa _son_ regard. Ce n'était pas une elfe mais elle leur ressemblait étrangement. Ses yeux sombres l'observaient aussi. C'était une vision de paradis.... Dans ce monde d'horreur, mort et destruction, il y avait ce regard et ce sourire. Eomer ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'Aragorn lui adresse la parole. Quand il se tourna vers son ami, il se sentait désorienté comme s'il se réveillait d'un rêve.

Le grand conseil avait lieu dans une clairière qui aurait pu faire penser à la Lothlórien. Melian et Galdriel se trouvaient côte à côte. Elrond Peredhil apparut aux côtés de sa fille. Et quelle fut la joie d'Eomer de reconnaître sa soeur Eowyn qui venait à sa rencontre!

- Eowyn! As tu enfin décidé de quitter les champs de bataille? Je ne pensais pas te voir ici.

Faramir répondit pour elle avec un triste sourire:

- Rien ne peut arrêter Eowyn.

Il avait longuement discuté avec sa soeur la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus quand le Gondor était encore intact. Mais Eowyn avait refusé de baisser les bras. Elle se considérait guerrière au même titre que lui ou son époux. Eomer espérait ardemment qu'elle décide de rester dans le royaume de Melian pour échapper aux ténèbres. Mais il connaissait bien sa soeur: aussi têtue qu'un étalon sauvage.

Les sages et les guerriers étaient réunis pour le premier Conseil des Ombres. Cela faisait maintenant une poignée d'années que Sauron avait triomphé aux portes noires. On ne saurait jamais quels furent les supplices subits par Frodo et son fidèle compagnon Sam. Mais le visage gris et tiré de Gandalf en disait long. Jour après jour, ils avaient perdu un peu plus d'espoir, de gens et de terres. Toutes les personnes réunies dans cette clairière avaient perdu leurs proches et leur demeure. Malgré tout, l'espoir perdurait. Le rejeton de l'Arbre Blanc poussait quelque part dans le bois enchanté de Melian. Dame Arwen avait donné naissance à un fils appelé Eldarion. Au début, les elfes étaient prêts à quitter la Terre du Milieu. Certains l'avaient désertée pour Valinor. Mais Elrond n'avait pas pu quitter sa fille qui avait décidé de braver l'Ombre comme elle l'avait promis à son aimé. Et puis, Melian avait été envoyée par les Valar. les elfes comprirent enfin que leur présence était encore requise. Que pourraient faire les hommes face à Sauron?

Le Rohan était la preuve de l'impuissance des mortels. Ils avaient pourtant bravé chaque combat avec dignité mais un à un leurs villages furent rasés. Il ne restait que la forteresse de Helm pour contenir ce qui qui restait des fiers fils d'Eorl. Eomer n'avait pas hésité quand Aragorn était venu le chercher pour leur long voyage. Mais avant son départ il avait nommé un régent et réglé toutes ses affaires. Qui savait s'il reviendrait? Les routes de la Terre du Milieu étaient devenues périlleuses et trop de personnes mouraient bien avant le vieil âge. Eomer savait qu'il devait retourner à Helm et établir sa propre lignée. Mais le coeur n'y était pas.

Malgré lui, son regard se tourna à nouveau vers la belle femme aux traits d'elfes. Elle se tenait aux côtés de son compagnon d'armes Imrahil et son seul fils survivant Amrothos. Il ne restait plus rien de la fière cité des Princes de Dol Amroth. Néanmoins Imrahil gardait un visage serein comme la jeune femme qui se tenait près delui. Etait-ce sa fille?

Melian prit la parole après avoir interrogé Gandalf du regard.

- Amis de la Lumière, nous voilà réunis peut-être pour la dernière fois. Notre combat est celui du navire qui lutte contre la tempête dans la solitude.

Elle soutint leurs regards et puis son grave visage se mua comme l'hiver laissait place au printemps: elle souriait

- Mais il n'est pas sans espoir. Nous n'avons pas perdu ce précieux espoir.

Elle contemplait avec détachement ces visages si jeunes rongés par la frayeur et l'amertume. Elle ne partageait pas leur désespoir. Le temps où Morgoth errait encore en Terre du Milieu avait été une époque bien plus sombre et terrible. Un soupir faillit lui échapper: mais elle avait Thingol à ses côtés à cette époque. Avec lui, tout avait semblé si lumineux et verdoyant... Son regard se posa sur le visage d'Elrond puis celui de sa fille et Aragorn des dúnedain et enfin sur le bambin qui dormait dans les bras de son père. Thingol était encore là. Elle ne l'avait pas perdu. Elle ne le perdrait jamais.

Melian reprit la parole:

- Les Valar m'ont envoyée. J'ignore pourquoi ce fut moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ils en savent bien plus long que nous.

Avec sa fougue habituelle Eowyn l'interrompit:

- Pourquoi ne sont ils pas venus eux même?

Eomer tressaillit. Parfois sa soeur dépassait les bornes. Mais à son étonnement, Melian sourit.

- Tout existe en parfait équilibre. Pour l'océan il y a la terre, la femme l'homme. Et pour chaque créature maléfique il y a une créature bénéfique. Sauron, et je ne crains pas de prononcer son nom, n'est rien à côté des Valar et de son Maître. Il n'est rien.

- Alors ne sommes nous pas prêts pour une offensive?

L'esprit guerrier et stratégique d'Eomer le guidait dans chaque parole. Mais alors qu'il disait ces mots, il se souvint avec douleur de sa population amoindrie et son armée d'enfants et de paysans. Il regretta ses mots mais ce fut toujours avec bienveillance que Melian répondit:

- Eomer fils d'Eomund, cet élan de destruction et de terreur l'Anneau confère à l'Ennemi beaucoup plus de puissance qu'il en a vraiment. Ce n'est pas encore le moment. Je suis son égal mais je ne suis pas née pour détruire. Je suis née pour protéger et faire grandir. Vous n'êtes pas encore prêt pour lui faire face. Mais je vous promets que ce jour viendra.

La discussion continua sur la stratégie à prendre pour survivre et reprendre des forces. Il était certain que l'heure n'était pas encore à la révolte. Melian proposa à Eomer d'installer son peuple dans son royaume. Mais Eomer ne répondit pas car son coeur se serrait à l'idée d'abandonner la Riddermark. Aragorn avait peut-être eu de la facilité à tourner le dos à un Gondor englouti car il avait encore l'Arnor de ses jeunes années mais Eomer ne pouvait pas tourner le dos à la terre qui lui avait donné naissance. Il appartenait à la Marche, il le devait à ses parents, son oncle et Theodred.

Ce ne fut que quand le ciel s'enveloppa de sombre soie étincelante que l'on cessa de parler. Par petits groupes le conseil se sépara pour le repas du soir. Dame Melian se tenait seule à présent. Son visage n'avait plus cette bienveillance maternelle, à la place c'était la mélancolie qui peignait son visage. Sa chevelure sombre et sa robe bleu pâle rappelait la cime d'un sombre bois un matin de printemps. Près d'elle, Arwen Undómiel n'était que brume et paraissait si humaine. Pourtant, Aragorn n'avait de yeux que pour elle. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Eomer croisa à nouveau la jeune femme qui l'avait surpris plus tôt. Certes, elle était le souvenir dépeint par les années de la divine beauté de Dame Melian. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui fit avancer Eomer vers elle: c'était tout autre chose qui l'appelait vers elle.

Ils restèrent longtemps silencieux côte à côte alors qu'Imrahil racontait un incident à Aragorn et que les personnes autour d'eux participaient à la conversation. Eomer n'était conscient que de la présence lumineuse à ses côtés. Malgré toute la beauté qui l'entourait ce n'était que la jeune Princesse Lothíriel de Dol Amroth qui lui donnait envie de s'établir ici avec son peuple. Elle lui donnait le courage d'admettre que pour un moment il lui faudrait quitter la terre de ses ancêtres. Ils se dirigeaient vers la maisonnette qui était à présent la demeure du Roi Elessar du Royaume Rénunifié. Lothíriel et Eomer fermaient la marche. Il finit par prendre la parole à mi voix:

- Depuis les ravages de l'Ombre dans mon pays je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'un tel royaume puisse exister. C'est... comme un rêve.

- Et pourtant c'est ma seule réalité depuis que Dol Amroth a sombré dans la rage des corsaires.

Leurs amis étaient loin en face d'eux. Il n'y avait que la voûte céleste aussi pure qu'elle pouvait être embrumée hors de ce pays et ce paisible mélange de rires et de douces paroles. Ici on pouvait oser espérer et croire qu'un jour l'Ombre disparaîtrait dans la clarté d'un matin de printemps. La main de la jeune femme frôla celle d'Eomer.

- Qu'allez vous faire sire? Quitter vos terres pour donner un espoir à votre peuple?

Ils se tenaient face à face. Ses yeux brillaient et elle ne pouvait pas dire si c'était à cause de larmes contenues ou simplement le reflet des étoiles.

- L'espoir, c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste. Je n'ai pas le coeur à quitter la terre qui m'a bercé depuis l'enfance. Mon combat n'aurait plus de sens.

Elle lui prit les mains:

- Il aura toujours un sens tant que votre peuple est encore vivant et que vous respirez encore Eomer.

Etait-ce la magie de Melian? Oú cet élan qui accompagne le désespoir quand l'être humain veut s'accrocher à n'importe quelle prise pour ne pas sombrer dans les abysses?

-Et si vous vous tenez à mes côtés pour affronter l'Ombre qui se resserre autour de nous.

La victoire n'est jamais telle qu'on l'imagine.  
Les rêves que chaque individu avait en pensant à la chute du Sombre Seigneur avaient-ils vraiment perdu leur sens quand il avait triomphé? Est ce que l'Ombre pouvait étouffer une flamme d'Espoir?  
Attendant patiemment au creux du pays des rêves, l'espoir perdurait pour un jour être assez fort pour défier la plus sombre des nuits.  
Ils avaient perdu la guerre mais pas le combat final car ils respiraient encore, vivaient encore et aimaient encore.


End file.
